


When Harry Met Draco

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: After All This Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Awkward Sexual Situations, Do we consider two older teens doing the do "underage"?, Draco is a little shit, Harry doesnt really understand why another boy makes him feel funny, Harry is a child of divorce, He blames his mom for the divorce, If so then I guess this is underage, M/M, pain makes us seek comfort in weird places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a major part of Harry's growth after the divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place very shortly after Lily has left James, while she's living with Molly and Arthur.

    Word of the now-infamous divorce had spread through the school like wildfire within the first week back from winter break. Harry was having an exceptionally difficult time coming to terms with it in his home life, and the hit he was taking to his social status was nearly overwhelming. He compartmentalized all of the blame onto Lily. She was the one who left so it was her fault his life felt like it was crumbling.

    Always ahead of the gossip curve, Draco approached Harry to offer him condolences early on. The two had something of a familiarity with each other - they were natural rivals in the Quidditch pitch, but outside of that context they didn't share many interactions.

    Draco helped himself to a seat next to Harry, who was sitting alone as dinner was winding down and many of the students had left the Hall. "Sorry to hear about your parents, Potter." It sounded sincere, but Draco was never not playing a game.

    Harry was skeptical but held enough tentative trust to let Draco continue talking. He had not received kindness from most of his classmates and he was hopeful that would change.

    "Our fathers don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but James didn't deserve that. I suppose that's what happens when you marry a muggle-born, though..."

    Harry's experiences with muggle-borns were limited beyond his mother. Having never been the boy who lived, he and Hermione never really connected and instead he fell in solely with Ron and the old wizarding families that he'd known from birth. "Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of that." Harry sounded, and felt, bitter.

    "That's because it's true. But hey, at least you're out of her influence now. You can become a proper wizard."

    "Is that so? And how, exactly, am I not a proper wizard as is?"

    Draco smirked, cocky and cunning. "Your outlook is all wrong. It's okay, it's understandable that you can't see it from your position. If you ever decide you want some tutoring on the matter, I'd be happy to help." He could see Ron approaching, and knew that was his cue to leave. Harry just scoffed as Draco bid him goodnight and walked away.

 


	2. I'm Just Gonna Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to take Draco up on his offer, and then promptly reconsiders.

    Things did not get easier for Harry. He had a few close friends that offered him immense, judgment-free support, but the weight of Quidditch and impending OWLs on top of the shame, hurt and anger associated with the divorce of his parents was too much. It quickly coalesced into seething, misplaced rage. He grew to hate his mother and everything she was. His friends couldn't understand. They encouraged understanding and loyalty to Lily despite how much he felt she had wronged him. This is what the sorting hat saw when it hesitated. The sliver of Slytherin showed in his inclination to build emotional walls and self-preserve at all costs in the case of betrayal rather than to forgive and stay loyal no matter what.

    In his desire for someone who understood that he couldn't forgive and move on with Lily, and despite his better judgment, he eventually sought out Draco. He had extended an invitation before and maybe he would be the perfect outlet to vent his frustrations to.

 

    He waited for Slytherin Quidditch practice to end and approached Draco as he was coming off the pitch. Draco's teammates gave him an odd look, but continued on their way out. They all new better than to try to pry into Draco's personal matters.

    "Potter! What a surprise."

    A strange, unfamiliar lump grew in Harry's throat as he noticed Draco's sweat-drenched hair. Athleticism and all indications of it has always been something he'd had an admiration for, but this was different. This was strange. He pushed past it. "I thought we could... like... hang?"

    Draco gave a little smile, his expression showing condescending sympathy for how awkward and out of his social caste Harry was. "Hang. Yeah, sure. Maybe I'll be a good influence."

  
    Harry wanted to object, be upset, contradict him, but he really couldn't. He wanted Draco to influence him. He wanted Draco to make it less painful that he hated his own mother.

    Draco started walking again; Harry followed. Draco lead him to the prefect's bathroom, an area he knew was likely to be empty. Harry found it a bit odd, but knew all too well the desperation that comes for a shower after practice. Besides, it's not like it was the first time he'd been around naked guys. And this wasn't different. It definitely wasn't different.

    As expected, none of the other twenty-two students in all of Hogwarts with access to this room were occupying it. Draco began stripping with no hint of self-consciousness, and unlike most of his behavior, that wasn't an act. Draco had many insecurities, but his body was not one of them. Harry watched briefly, kind of stunned at his boldness. The image of Draco's fit, sweaty, and unashamed nudity seared into his subconscious, but his conscious mind wouldn't let him recognize it or the significance for quite some time.

    Looking away, Harry struggled awkwardly for a conversation topic. He didn't have a chance to succeed before Draco beat him to it. That was something Draco was doing frequently these days...

    "So, you've decided to seek my wisdom on the ways of wizardry?" Draco neatly folded his robes and cast a laundering spell on them.

    He's still... just standing there... completely naked... This was excessive. Too brazen even for a Gryffindor. Completely immodest. Completely improper. Completely twisting up and complicating his feelings in ways he wasn't ready to deal with. Merlin's beard, was it really supposed to be that big?

    "Potter. Hey. My face is up here."

    Harry shook his head and pulled his gaze up to meet Draco's. "Sorry, what?"

    Draco snickered and started one of the showers. "I'm gonna take a rinse and then a soak. Want to join me? Tub's near big enough for a dozen."

    His initial reaction was to take the offer. It was basically a hot tub and he had, on more than one occasion, snuck Ron and Dean in for just that. Of course, they were wearing bathing suits. Harry's self-consciousness began to sink in as he thought about stripping down, and as he became more aware of his body and less trapped in his head, he realized he had a rather large - well not _that_ large - barrier. Why was this happening? He thought he had long since passed the days of completely random erections. His eyes darted to Draco again and the water running down his body. Every part of him was so well-toned. He had the perfect figure for a seeker. He had the perfect figure.

    All of a sudden it became too much for Harry to bear. He was too conflicted and confused. He started to shut down. "I- I'm sorry, I think I made a mistake, I just... I'm gonna go. So... yeah." He quickly turned and headed for his dorm.

    Draco raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of heart. Did he come on too strong? Was he intimidating? He shrugged and let it go, the privacy was more valuable than making Potter uncomfortable. Draco turned to face the shower wall, brought his hand downward, and took full advantage of the alone time.


End file.
